


Meeting Finally

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Awkwardness, M/M, Neil blushing, Online Dating, andreil week, long distance, one (1) awkward hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Neil has been dating Andew online for almost a year, and now they're meeting in real life.





	Meeting Finally

"Yeah?" Neil asked blushing. He'd been talking to this guy, Andrew Minyard online for over a year now. Technically they were dating, they had skype call dates fairly often and now Andrew was asking if he wanted to meet. "Yeah I mean, if you're interested?" Andrew asked nervously twiddeling his thumbs on the screen. "Of course I am! That would be so much fun." Neil shouted enthusiastically. Andrew looked releived. "Really? When do you think I could fly down?" "Uh I don't know when does school let out for you?" Neil asked leaning back from his phone. 

"Two more weeks." Andrew responded frowning. "Okay then I'll see you in two weeks?" Neil asked shyly. "Okay! Uh what- what will we do?" Andrew asked tilting his head to the side nervously. "Uh, bring your movies?" Neil asked.

"Okay, definitely. You need to understand what I'm saying when I make fun of you." Andrew shrugged. Neil smiled before frowning. "What's wrong Andrew?" Andrew looked up into the camera and bit his lip.

"Just nervous to meet you I guess." 

Neil frowned. "That's not the only thing is it?" 

Andrew shook his head and sighed. "I'm fighting with Aaron again."

"Oh no! Do you wanna talk about it?" Neil asked pulling a blanket up over his shoulders. Andrew hesitated again, "Nah. I started it on purpose." Andrew shrugged like he didn't care but Neil could tell it was grating on him. The twin's didn't argue much but when they did it was either petty or a pretty big fight. Neil would hate to be in the same room as them when one of them blew up. 

"Okay. Are you getting tired?" Neil asked Andrew shook his head quickly, and Neil was grateful for that. Long distance was hard, he wanted to talk to Andrew as much as he could. Even though Neil's never met Andrew in person he really liked him. They had deep talks often and Andrew pretended to hate Neil's jokes. Neil was pretty sure Andrew thought they were funny even though he didn't laugh often. 

Neil missed the man he'd never met, kind of weird to think about. Neil launched into a story about a kid throwing a chair across the lunch room that afternoon. "And the kid who got hit barely even cared he-" "Neil!" His Uncle Stuart called from down the hall. Neil flushed and put Andrew on mute. "Yes Uncle Stuart?" "Get to bed kiddo, you have school tomorrow!" Neil smiled. "Okay night Uncle Stuart!" He unmuted Andrew. "Guess I gotta go anyway." Neil smiled. 

"Okay. Night Neil," 

"Good night Andrew." 

Neil hesitated before hanging up.

-

Neil stood awakwardly in the airport, he hadn't been to one since Stuart came to take care of him a few years ago. Neil turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Andrew!" he smiled. Neil wanted to hug him and ask about his flight but he'd never met Andrew before and Andrew looked shaken up. 

"Are you okay?" Neil asked with a tilt of his head. "I hate flying." Neil's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have flown out to visit you!"

"No. You're just as unsettled here as I am. And trust me you don't want to visit when Nicky's around." Andrew hummed. Stuart came over then with some coffees. "Got everything boys?" Neil glanced at Andrew who nodded once before accepting the coffee Stuart handed him. 

"Alright let's go then." 

It was a quiet walk to the car, but not an awkward quiet, a peaceful kind. "Do you like animals?" Neil asked once they had Andrew's suitcase in the trunk. "What kind?" "My Uncle has a dog named Jasper and a cat named Sherlock." Andrew huffed a laugh. "Sherlock?" "He likes to read. And so do you so shut up!" Neil accused sliding in the backseat next to Andrew. 

"Your Mother would kill me if she knew I was picking up an online friend from across the country to stay with you for a week." "Boyfriend," Neil corrected. "Hey! You didn't tell me that!" Stuart exclaimed. "Yeah you wouldn't have let him come over if you knew that." Stuart shook his head in exasperation. "So Andrew, do you like pizza?" Stuart changed the topic. Neil stiffled a laugh. "Yeah, pineapple." "Okay I'll call one in so it'll be ready when we get back to the house."

When they reached the house, Neil showed Andrew to the guest bedroom while Stuart wait for the pizza. As soon as they walked upstairs however, Jasper came running down the hall barking loudly. Andrew tensed and bit his lip as the gigantic dog jumped up on him and give him a big, wet kiss on his cheek. "Jasper! Jasper no!" Neil panicked and ran toward Japser and pulled him back by his collar. Andrew gave the dog a pat on the head and Jasper fell on his back tongue lolling out of his mouth begging for pets. "You big fucking baby." Neil sighed. "Sorry about Jasper, I should have let him outside. Are you okay?" Neil blushed. "Yeah. It's fine." They continued up the stirs much to Jasper's dismay and dropped off Andrew's suitcase. 

"I'm glad you came to visit." Neil smiled as he turned to Andrew. "Me too, I was worried you would think I was weird when I asked." Neil smiled and bumped his shoulder against Andrew's. "You aren't weird... Can-uh can I hug you?" Neil asked blushing. Andrew nodded slowly and Neil quickly wrapped his arms around Andrew. Andrew brought his arms around Neil, and Neil didn't pull away as quick as he'd initally meant to. Andrew was warm, a pleasant kind of warm Neil never wanted to let go of- "Kid's food is here!" Stuart yelled causing Neil to jump back. Andrew looped their pinky fingers together and tugged lightly. 

Neil followed without complaint, this would be an interesting week.


End file.
